


POI Terminator crossover fusion fics

by whomii2



Series: POI alternate universe [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese travels back in time to save a young Harold, his best friend and the man who will one day lead humanity to victory against the machines<br/>[series of one-shots]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timely Rescue

Reese landed hard in the alley. He lay there a moment, trying to gather his strength and his wits. But one thought kept repeating in his mind: “Harold, have to get to Harold”

He got to his feet slowly, glad that the darkness of the evening covered his disreputable state. In this part of town people tended to mind their own business. After skulking through the shadows for a few blocks, Reese finally broke into a shop to obtain a change of clothes, a flashlight, and a large hunting knife. Although the knife would doubtless be inadequate for what he might encounter, at the moment it was all he had and he didn’t have time to look elsewhere. He needed to get to Harold before the other found and killed him. So he headed off quickly to Harold’s most likely location.

When he reached the public library, he made his way quietly past the few patrons checking out at the desk and went up the stairs and through the narrow stacks to a small alcove as per his instructions. There he found Harold situated in his favorite reading spot. 

Reese paused for a moment in bemusement to look over this Harold - a gangly teen with a shaggy mop of dark hair and thick glasses, engrossed in the large book before him with others stacked haphazardly around him. At this age he barely resembled the intrepid genius who had led humanity to victory following the uprising of the machines. The man who had rescued Reese and given him purpose in trying to save so many others. The man who would become John’s closest friend. When he had learned of the plot against Harold’s life, Reese hadn’t thought twice before he risked everything on a trip to the past to try and prevent the machines from altering their eventual loss to the resistance. The distant echo of gunfire and screams let Reese know that he had only just arrived in time. He stepped forward and placed his hand on Harold’s shoulder. Finally distracted from his book, Harold blinked up at John owlishly. John grabbed Harold’s knapsack and as the sounds of violence moved closer said “come with me if you want to live”


	2. Awkward Conversation

John was surprised at how much of his iron will Finch had even before Judgment Day. But then, John supposed that was what had allowed him to survive and fight back after the machine uprising. Unfortunately, Harold’s stubbornness often complicated John’s efforts to keep his teenaged self safe.

Harold was also still scary smart, even at this young age. Sometimes John wondered who was looking after who when Harold nagged him into eating and resting.

John noticed some of the high school girls hanging around Harold and doubted it was his brain they had designs on. Young Harold, with his polite manner, shaggy hair, and big glasses was just too adorable for his own good. John was horrified to think that he might have to give his new old friend “the talk,” as Harold didn’t seem to have much experience with social interactions (especially these kinds) and didn’t have any other strong male influences in his life currently.


End file.
